2268
Events *The USS Enterprise makes first contact with androids from the Andromeda Galaxy. This is made difficult at first due to the interference of Harcourt Fenton Mudd. ( ) *The USS Enterprise visits Deep Space Station K-7. ( ) , which was in 2373.}} * The United Federation of Planets hosts the Babel Conference, which eventually results in 's admission to the Federation. ( ) * Kirk oversees a landing party on Argus X in order to search for the Dikironium cloud creature. This expedition is helped by Ensign and security officers Bardoli and Swensen. ( ) *The is destroyed and its entire crew of Vulcans killed, as well as the destruction of the Gamma 7A system, by an enormous space going single-celled organism. ( ) *Kirk invents Fizzbin. ( ) *The USS Enterprise makes first contact with intergalactic beings the Kelvans from the Andromeda Galaxy. This first contact is at first difficult as the Kelvans attempt to hijack the Enterprise and kill one of the crew. ( ) *Lieutenant Commander and Dr. Ann Mulhall joins the crew of the USS Enterprise. An astrobiologist, Ann Mulhall will be the highest ranking female officer to serve aboard the Enterprise during its original five-year mission. ( ) * Federation cultural observer and former history teacher of James T. Kirk, John Gill, is shot and killed on the planet Ekos by Melakon after Gill denounces his own idea of a Nazi regime set up on Ekos as well as their battle against the Zeon and the subjugation and extermination of 's population on a star system wide television broadcast. Melakon is in turn shot and killed by Isak. Thereafter, Isak, Ekosians Daras and Eneg agree to end the violence and set Ekos on a more humane path. ( ) *Dr. Richard Daystrom suffers a mental breakdown aboard the USS Enterprise. ( ) * The makes first contact with the xenophobic Melkotians. ( ) * The Dohlman of Elas named Elaan is married, in an arranged marriage, to the ruler of Troyius in the hopes of fostering peace between the planet Elas and the planet Troyius which are both in the Tellun star system. ( ) *The planet Amerind is saved from destruction by an asteroid by Kirk and Spock. ( ) * A brief alliance between the Klingon Empire and the Romulan Star Empire occurs. This results in an exchange of technology and spacecraft design, most notably the cloaking device to the Klingons. ( ) *All the adults of the Starnes Expedition are killed, due to the alien Gorgan's influence on the children, on the Federation outpost planet Triacus. Gorgan will be destroyed, a short-time later, aboard the USS Enterprise. ( ) *The USS Enterprise makes first contact with the Eymorgs of Sigma Draconis VI after steals Spock's brain to be used as the new Controller for that planet. McCoy will put Spock's brain back in Spock's head with the help of the Great Teacher, with the Eymorgs being forced to live, again, on the surface of that planet with the Morgs. ( ) *One of the designers of the USS Enterprise and Federation engineer Dr. Larry Marvick dies a short-time after looking at Medusan Ambassador Kollos. ( ) *Dr. Miranda Jones boards a Medusan vessel to help ready Medusans to be navigators on Federation starships. ( ) *Kirk, Commander Spock and Doctor Leonard McCoy are able to save the native humanoid species of Gamma Vertis IV from the destruction of the star Minara going supernova by showing the Vian scientists Thann and that Gem and her mute species can express love and compassion. ( ) * The star Minara supernovaed. ( ) *The is discovered by the USS Enterprise adrift in the interphase of Tholian space with all of the crew dead due to mass insanity. After Kirk is rescued from the ship, unknown to the Federation and Starfleet, the USS Defiant will end up courtesy of a Tholian tri-cobalt warhead in the mirror universe in 2155 stolen by Commander and the crew of the . ( ) *Dr. McCoy contracts the rare illness xenopolycythemia but was a short-time later cured via the Fabrini's vast database. ( ) *McCoy is briefly married to Natira. ( ) *Kirk and Spock reprogram the ship Yonada's course to the one the Fabrini originally intended. ( ) *Lokai stole a shuttlecraft from Starbase 4. ( ) *The planet Cheron's humanoid population destroy their cities and kill each other off in a civil war making much of the planet uninhabitable to humanoid life forms and lower species animals encroach on and take over the cities. ( ) *Dr. McCoy, with the help of Lieutenant Brent and an operations division lieutenant, administers to the inmates/patients of Elba II asylum a revolutionary new medicine that potentially could eliminate mental illness. ( ) *Odona becomes the patient zero (although she is cured of the disease herself) and introduces the disease Vegan choriomeningitis to her people on as a way to control the population on that planet. ( ) * Ceti Alpha VI explodes and turns the former M class planet Ceti Alpha V into a barren wasteland. ( ) * The Polaric Test Ban Treaty is signed, after the near destruction of a Romulan research colony due to a polaric ion device explosion on Chaltok IV. ( ) *Harry Mudd steals a spaceship to get away from the androids from the Andromeda Galaxy. ( ) *A Slaver stasis box is discovered by archaeologist on the planet Kzin. ( ) *The Keeper of the Shore Leave Planet dies. ( ) *A Federation vessel makes first contact with the Children of Tama, but formal relations cannot be established due an inability to understand the Tamarian language which is described as incomprehensible. ( ) Notes * 2268 marked the start of the third year of James T. Kirk's first five-year mission. ( ) * On Sigma Draconis VI, the Congress of Morg and Eymorg is founded. (Star Trek: Star Charts (p. 34)) * Neural is made a protectorate of the Federation. (Star Trek: Star Charts, p. 34) Appendices Episodes * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** * ** (in part) de:2268 fr:2268 nl:2268 sv:2268